


« A Ɗємση'ѕ Ƥαѕт Lιfє »

by brokencups_and_taintedmemories



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1666, Death, Demons, Fire, Hate, Hatred, Horror, Revenge, Vengeance Demon(s), demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencups_and_taintedmemories/pseuds/brokencups_and_taintedmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jυѕт α lιттle ѕтory I decιded тo мαĸe αвoυт Seвαѕтια'ɴѕ pαѕт lιғe αѕ α нυмαɴ. Iт ѕнoυld вe reαd αѕ ιғ yoυ ғoυɴd α joυrɴαl or dιαry oғ нιѕ нe мαde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	« A Ɗємση'ѕ Ƥαѕт Lιfє »

I don’t remember much about my life before becoming what I am now, though a sufficient amount remains. For years since, I’ve thought back to it, and I can see now that it was how I died that made me who I am today. I think I was chosen to fill this role, to be the one who serves others, eventually serving myself. 

I was born into a small, catholic home in the year 1666. The exact date and month remain a mystery to me. I don’t even remember my name. Back then, those didn’t matter much. I had a small calico cat, her name was Soleil, French for ‘the sun’. My mother and father were very nice, they treated me quite well. My mother always sangs songs to me as a child to help me sleep, it was called ‘An Angel’s Lullaby’. My mother tended to me and my younger brother, while my father spent most of his time working on local farms to support us. England usually held good crops, at least where we had resided. It was rudimentary, but I was content with it.

There were rumours spreading around town that a plague had come into town. It wasn’t something one could get sick and die from, it was more potent. Well known parliaments and nobles had flooded our small town before we had a chance to even notice. Right away, they began picking away at us. They had no mercy, either. If anyone resisted their authority, their house was burned with them inside it. I woke up one morning to ash filled skies, I felt like we were living in Hell. I remember going outside only once to visit my friend, but he had been long gone. My mother scolded me that night for leaving the house without permission.

For the longest time, my family had evaded them. We were in the middle of the town, so it took them longer to get to us. My mother had a plan for us. We stayed inside all day and kept our blinds closed, in hopes they’d think the house wasn’t occupied. She said she had experienced something like that before, and that was how her mother and father always went about it. Soon enough they found us, though. It was rather late that night when our door had been kicked down, and my father and mother were shoved to the side. A low voice had asked about the children of the house. How they knew there were two of us, no one will ever know. One man quickly grabbed me and hoisted my body over his shoulder, while my brother had been carried away from me. I screamed and lashed around. I didn’t want to be apart from my brother, or my parents. I didn’t want to leave them. I never got to say goodbye to them.

I, after hours of trying to escape, lost my will-power and strength. I stayed huddled in the corner of the carriage, listening to what my captures were talking about. We were to be making a house. They said that all the children of the town I resided in would be slaves for the new Lord arriving in England, while the elder people would either work as slaves for local nobles or would be servants. They decided that I’d work with all the kids from my specific block. I didn’t know what we’d be doing yet, but I was already shaking. I was scared, surely, but I was more worried about my mother. She was so weak.. There was no way she could do the work they talked about. I was hoping I would get to see my family again, I had no clue that later on, they were killed in contempt. 

I was immediately put to work the minute I was shoved off the carriage. I was taken inside, where only candlelight lit the way. They quickly showed me where I would be sleeping. It was a small little room, with about 5 other boys in there. Our ‘beds’ were a piece of fabric on the floor. I didn’t get to see much else before I was ordered away, and down to the basement. It looked like a wine cellar in the making, now that I look back on it. I was in charge of cleaning it, organizing it, and fixing it. My first night was rather easy, thankfully. That was the only night I had it easy. 

Next morning came and we all woke up to the sound of a pistol firing in the distance. All the kids quickly scurried around to get ready for the day, and then we ran outside. They handed us a long rod, along with two buckets. They told us to start filling them with dirt, then attach the buckets onto the rod, and hoist it onto our shoulder. If we didn’t obey, they said they’d make our backs raw with lashes. So, we did as they said. Of the 100 kids working, we got things done rather quickly. By day two, we already had the entire settlement platform finished. We only hoped that we made our overseers happy, so they’d be a little kinder to us. 

I had kept myself content in my free time with many things. The rain that often clouded our work drew cats near the property, looking for shelter. I always loved cats, the way they kept to themselves and took interest in small things always made me so happy. Often times I would think about Soleil, how she was.. Or if she was even still alive. I was lucky enough to be roaming around outside on a warm April night when a small cat mewed at me from the bush. It instantly clung to my pant and mewed harder. That’s when I knew I couldn’t resist it. I took it in my arms, and carried it to my room, where I kept it in the closet. Many more cats came after that one. I had made a small family of them, that I hoped they’d never find.

Weeks had gone by, and we were nearly done making the house. I had kept track of the dates. We all had been working there for a year, by this point. We didn’t see ourselves ever getting out of this Hell, either. But it was okay, we had nothing besides this life, so we got accustomed to it. This house- This life was something we could have now, even in our pain and ignorance. It was odd, though, how just mere children could build a house, when grown men were too lazy and prideful to do it themselves. As things were finally wrapping up, we were told that we’d begin work at another facility, doing similar things. We were all exhausted, but the fear driven into us by the men kept us quiet and obedient. I hated it so much, we were all brainwashed into this daily system with no more than violent words. I hated them, more than anything else.

 

That’s when tragedy hit. I was working near my room when two men yelled out. They were examining our rooms, and they checked the closet to see my cats. My heart stopped, I dropped everything I had and went to the room to see what was going on. One by one they picked them up and carried them off. I only could figure they were going to be slaughtered. I got so angry.. I had never felt such burning hatred inside me before. I couldn’t laugh, I couldn’t cry, I couldn’t do anything. They kept taking everything away from me, especially the things that made me happy. How dare they do that.. I thought. It felt like I had someone else inside me. All these thoughts ran through my head. I questioned my sanity for a moment. I didn’t have it anymore, those cats were the very thing that kept me sane. I knew what I had to do then. 

I snuck into the kitchen area and found a large knife they used to cut meat. I easily hid it in the fold of my arm, under my sweater. I swore to get my revenge, for taking my family and friends, for taking my cats, for all the people they ruined.. I would end them. I stayed away from all the men keeping watch over us, and made my way to where the leader had slept. I had to constantly check around me so that no one saw me and killed me. His room was at the end of the hall, so I made a quick run for it. 

Quietly opening his door, I noticed he was fast asleep. That was my chance! I went up to him and looked at him for a few seconds. The man I hated so much was right before me, weak and defenseless. I raised my hand that held the knife, cupping it with my other. Not a second later, the knife was thoroughly planted in his skull, his pillow as red as crimson. I felt an odd sense of accomplishment for taking out one of the people that left our town in ruins. I wanted to take them all out. Fear shot through me as I quickly left the room and dashed to my own room, where I dropped to the floor and played off the lie that I was sleeping. I planned my next revenge.

We were all sent to the mess hall the next morning to be interrogated. We were all suspected when people found the leader dead, since he never came out of his room. We were all questioned, all of us having solid alibis; asleep in our rooms. And they couldn’t deny this, since they kept watch over us. It made me wonder how I got so lucky. Maybe since I was underweight and only wore black, that I blended in so much.

I had let things calm down before I began another execution. This time, I wanted more. I wanted damage like my town had been put through put back onto them. Fire. I learned from some of the boys in my room that they had lighters in the house somewhere, and with enough fuel, we could light them up. They had helped me for the most part; getting supplies, hiding it, and making sure everything went to plan. The lighters were so hard to find, we spent many days in the kitchen rummaging around before finally finding them. They weren’t the best, but small lighters for the stove worked well enough. We managed to come up with grease from past dinners, and tons of newspapers. That would be enough, we thought. We planned to light the house up from the inside, working our way out. I took charge of the interior dorms, they were in charge of the kitchen, library, and the front door. 

Things got quiet in that house late at night, so we had to be careful. As we said our farewells, we snuck away to our respected places, and waited. We waited and waited until we heard the midnight hour bell ring, and then we dashed for it. I went into the men’s dorms and quickly drenched the newspapers and some of the bedding with grease, making a line that lead to the other beds, then to the door. I set fire to the grease line, and in an instant, the room lit up. I did the same with a few other dorms, realizing they’d sense the fire at any minute. I ran for it- I knew it would spread quickly with the amount of things I put in there. My heart raced as I sped up, my feet seeming to not even touch the ground at that point. Men began to shout, I managed to make it through the back door before getting caught.

The other boys had been fast at work. I saw one run in the opposite direction of me, dropping his things and going into the woods. We were, in a sense, free now. I saw many rooms in the house lit up, which brought me joy. I could hear distant screaming and yelling of people. I could only stare at the house that we had built with our own hands slowly burning into nothing. I had become the Devil’s advocate. I smirked softly as I raised my hand to push the black hair out of my face. I had finally did it. As I went to turn around, I felt coldness burst through my temple. It was painful, but I couldn’t do anything. Everything went black as I dropped to the ground. My last image before death was a man standing in the fiery doorway, burnt clothes and a pistol aimed right at me. 

I woke in total darkness, though some light began to arise. I looked at myself, for as much as I could see. I was so much bigger. I wondered if I was hallucinating. I felt so.. light. It was like I was dreaming. I attempted to pinch and poke myself a few times, it hurting worse than I expected. Then, a black hand grabbed my face from behind, pulling my body back until it nearly snapped. My breathe was light but quick as I opened my eyes, red ones staring back at me. I could feel this sense of darkness pouring into me, my eyes turning bright pink. The hand gently played with my now longer black hair, chuckling darkly. Had I met the Devil that day? I’ll never forget those words that He told me.

“Welcome home, my child.”


End file.
